Dark Love
by Dreamgeek26
Summary: Vampire AU Dave meets John at a club he was Djing at and instently fell in love what he didn't know was that John was a Vampire Hunter and was tracking down his coven what will happen when they find out? and Why dose Jake seem to know the leader of Dave's coven Sorry the summary sucks hope you enjoy.Waring: this is a boyxboy story main parings: JohnDave, DirkJake
1. Chapter 1

**AN: here is my first story for my new account I'm sorry it took so long I will try to keep updating as often as possible **

**-Dreamgeek **

Dave sighed looking for where he parked. It was close to daylight and although it wouldn't harm him yet since he wasn't mated and still considered a child. It still made him extremely tired. He saw his or rather his bro's truck parked on the other side of the lot. he got in and drove it to the back door it was there he met him. Dave swung the door open to get his shit inside the back of the truck when he walked directly into someone making them both fall. He was about to bitch this person out when he felt as he gazed into those deep blue eyes he knew _'My mate' _he thought he had heard stories about people first meeting their mates and there being a cliché moment of _where have you been all my life_ but Dave had never thought that he of all people would ever experience that. He was at a loss of what to say but fortunately he didn't have too . "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" the blue eyed boy said quietly . Dave was able to respond with a simple " it's a...all good m..man" although it came out stutter like and he felt like a dumbass . "I'm Dave by the way" he managed to collect himself. "John. John Egbert" he said a bright red blush on his face. Dave smirked at the cute boy. " I guess I'll catch you later then." he said coolly walking away grabbing his equipment and drive back to his apartment where his family was wait for him. He came in the door and throw his keys on the counter seeing his sister Roxy passed out on the couch with his brother Dirk. He sighed deciding to look for his twin Rose. She was in their room on her laptop. " Hey I'm home" he said She looked up " why yes you are and you know you're lucky that Dirk and Roxy are out or you'd be in trouble for coming home so late. Its nearly dawn." she said looking down at her computer. Dave rolled his eye " like I care if Dirk has a sissy fit besides what are you doing up so late?" Dave asked as he tried to peak at his sister computer. She closed it and put it away. " that dear brother is none of your business" with that she laid down on her bed and fell asleep and Dave did the same.

John's POV

I sighed as he walked through the club sighing about having to be here although the DJ was good. I snuck into the back it was around two or three and the sun would come up soon and the club was closing so I decided to take one more sweep around the place to make sure I didn't miss anything. ' _gooog why did I have to go on this damn mission I mean any of the others could have but no it had to be me' _ I was so caught in thought that he didn't see the door swing open and fell back on his ass. He blush and looked up to see the most attractive man I'd ever seen. He had blonde hair and although I could barely see his eyes through his dark shades. He had an air of cool and confident around him. I quickly apologized. He blushed cutely and stuttered back what was mostly likely a cool reply. . "I'm Dave by the way" The guy 'Dave' said coolly. "John. John Egbert" I could help but flush more. He smirked at me and walked away with a final 'later' I sat there studded for a moment. But picked myself up and walked outside where I call my cousin Jake to pick me up. He came with my older sister Jane and my other cousin Jade who had fallen asleep in the back seat. He hopped in and they took off toward home. " So how was the club get any leads" Jane asked I blushed in thought of Dave but shook my head " nope sorry I couldn't find a vamp anywhere and usually their fairly obvious with a trained eye" I replied The other two sighed this was the three cold lead this week and they had driven all the way here from Washington with the lead that a coven of vamps where in the area and that one of them was at that club. I sighed hating that I found nothing and that the night was a waste of time other then meeting Dave although He wouldn't tell his family that he got distracted by a cute guy. I fell asleep on the way home and woke up being carried in by Jake. Who put me on the bed we shared. I fell asleep instantly.

_Dave's POV/ Dream_

_**I saw my mate he was smiling at me." I love you so much Dave" he said in a sweet tone we where cuddling on my couch watching a movie it was 'Con Air' why where we watching this I hate his stupid movie it's so lame but I felt like it was making John happy and that was all that mattered to me. He was mouthing the lines and watching intently. He kissed my cheek "this is the best date ever" he said happily He was so cute. Then suddenly I felt scared like something was going to happen and then the door burst open and a hunter came in with two pistols and he shoot me I did ever thing I could to protect John and then black everything was just black and I panicked " John? JOHN?" I shouted into the nothingness. **_

I woke up covered in sweat and saw Rose standing over me looking frightened and Dirk and Roxy standing at the door " W...what happen" I looked confused and Rose looked at me sadly. " You were screaming in your sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave had a confused look on his face then remembered the dream he had. '_Thank Gog it was just a dream' _He thought he apologized for waking everyone he then realized that it was morning or at least it was morning for them it was around eight or nine at night. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab some food since he wasn't able before bed. He pulled out some Doritos and AJ which besides blood was his favorite meal and luckily the fridge wasn't rigged like it usually is. He sat on the couch with Roxy who was drinking some type of alcohol while Rose was laying on the floor on her laptop and Dirk was at his desk working on something. He knew that as soon as Roxy and Dirk left for work Rose would be on his ass about the damn dream which he was not looking forward to. He was right at about ten Roxy and Dirk carpooled to work and as soon as the door closed Rose shut her laptop and asked him if he wanted to talk about the dream. "No Rosie I don't want to talk about it." Dave said bluntly He knew she was going to push but he also knew that if she found out about John she would be even more unbearable and he couldn't let any of them know he was the first to find his mate. Although the look on their faced to know the youngest was the first to find his mate would be very funny. "Well whose John?" she asked Dave looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about" Dave said coolly not looking at his sister. She rolled her eyes. "Really because that was one of the things you yelled. So who is he?" she said Dave sighed he knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Just a guy I met at the club that I was working at." He said simply.

~_**John~**_

John woke up with a groan. He looked around the room Jane wasn't there, Jade was still sleeping, and Jake was doing research about the vamps they were after. John sat up sighing he knew it would be another long night because Jake wasn't giving up on this one. "Hey Jake where's Jane?" John asked Jake looked up from his laptop "she went to get breakfast I believe" Jake said John nodded and said he was going to take a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about the guy he'd met at the club for some reason. He took his shower hoping it would clear his head. By the time John got out of the shower Jane had returned and Jade had woken up. John sat down with the rest of his family. He couldn't stop thinking about Dave for some reason. "Hey maybe the vamp just wasn't there last night I could always try again tonight" John suggested the other seemed to agree. But in truth John just wanted to see Dave again. Although he wouldn't say that to the others. That night he went as planned to the club. He hoped that Dave would be there. He walked around the club keeping an eye out for the blonde and the vamp just in case it turned up again. He'd spent all night looking for Dave when suddenly He turned and bumped into…

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school and stuff. I will try to get at least get another chaper or more over winter break also this chapters a bit short it is due to the fact that I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible for you guys.

PEACE


End file.
